chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Vorisius
Vorisius is the Arcane Guardian, patron deity of noble mages. Vorisius was the First Warden of Winter and a prudent, influential leader of his people. His conservative policies regarding ungoverned manipulation of the arcane shaped the nature of the magocracy that would later become the Altarian Kingdoms. He appears as a tall figure obscured by dark, flowing robes, his face hooded and hidden. He carries the staff that is his holy symbol, and his shadow is chill to the touch. Vorisius displays his favor by sending cold winds glowing blue with mana, while those that offend him feel the unshakable weight of their abandoned and neglected duties over their heads. Vorisius is affiliated with ravens, crows, and ash trees. His holy symbol is an ashen staff with a diamond-shaped head in classic Altarae fashion. __TOC__ Blessings While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to Knowledge (Arcana) and Spellcraft skill checks. While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to concentration checks and to checks made to dispel magic. While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to Fortitude saves to resist the effects of cold weather, and to Will saving throws made to resist emotion effects. Obedience and Boons Spend fifteen minutes remembering the death of Mystras and its disastrous consequences. Spend the rest of the hour in pursuit of a sworn sacred duty, or ensuring that no one in your region is suffering at the hands of an arcane spellcaster, or spreading the word of Vorisius. Gain a piety bonus to saving throws against arcane spells and effects. Description Dogma Worshippers of Vorisius are expected to guide and protect. The nature of the arcane is myriad, powerful, and best safeguarded by wise arcanists. Since Mystras' fall into slumber, Vorisius stepped forward to offer the wisdom necessary to protect against the dangers of unchecked arcane power. Worshippers of Vorisius are expected to prevent arcanists from abusing the innocent, to protect peaceful fey creatures from danger, to guard places of magic against desecration, and to protect the world against the dangers of wild magic. Adventurers Adventurers are respected agents of Vorisius within the faith; priests and commoners help to spread the faith, but the acts expected by Vorisius' worshippers are best carried out by adventurers. Vorisian adventurers are expected to offer counsel and aid to those whose suffering is magical in origin and to resolve conflicts preferably through diplomacy — both to spread his influence and to better protect the world Mystras left behind. Favored Classes Arcanist, Cleric, Inquisitor, Paladin, Sorcerer, Wizard Clothing Dark and pale blues are common colors for the faithful, as are grey and black. A traditional priest of Vorisius will wear a set of rich, dark robes with a hood that hangs over the face, or a loose vest worn over armor, accompanied by an openly-worn holy symbol. Holy Texts The Whitemist Compendium ''is a collection of essays written by Vorisius in the final days of his mortal life, in which he reflects on the precarious nature of arcane magic in the world after Mystras' death, and the responsibility of the modern arcanist to police their own. Its final chapter, ''the Guardian's Dilemma, was written after his apotheosis, which contains the foundations for Vorisius' dogma. Relations with Other Religions Vorisius has great respect for Derassion for sharing the burden of tending to Mystras' modern worshipers. He sees Derassionian practices of magic responsible and prudent, and has no quarrel with the Scion of Rivers. Although the two differ mildly on their approaches and attitudes towards the use of magic, the two have established a dry, friendly rapport over the Ages, and lent aid to one another many times. Vorisius sees in Amen-Arum a grief-stricken leader and a kindred spirit. They both have seen the near-extinction of their people, and this saving grace is the only thing that holds Vorisius' condemnation at bay. Were it not for the fact that Amen-Arum never chose to be either Warden or Scion, and that he actively seeks a successor for the former title, the Scion of the Sun would have in Vorisius an ancient enemy. Hadeus Imperator receives no such allowances. Vorisius cares little for the Holy Xilosian Imperium—for Hadeus and his ever-growing pantheon of mere ascended humans—but Chryses Xilos Rex holds the Heart of Winter and refuses to pass it on to a worthy successor. For this treachery, Vorisius is watching him, patiently waiting for an opportunity to seize the Heart of Winter and safeguard it until a new Warden can be chosen. Realm Vorisius' domain is in the heart of the the Ardent Gale. Travelers who navigate the Trave to the plane, and can survive the trek through scourging winds of unstable mana and the ever-present threat of death by supernatural cold, are greeted by the sight of Winter's Glade. The Glade is a quiet realm, protected from the dangers of the plane by Vorisius' will. Its peaceful valleys and flowing rivers are populated by wild fey loyal to Vorisius, and are visited by the occasional pilgrim. Vassals Vorisius is served by the Vorikae — a broad term for the hosts of Vassal fey that serve Vorisius, commonly affiliated strongly with elements of his portfolio. The most pious of his worshipers are reincarnated as potent and unique fey creatures, to become closer to the nature of magic, and to better serve Vorisius in the afterlife. Elioud Elioud of Vorisius inherit his stark features, with sharply pointed ears and uncharacteristically cold skin. They develop strong and intensely personal moral codes as they grow, which they cleave to above all others. Category:Deities of Knowledge Category:Deities of Magic Category:Deities of Protection Category:Mystrism Category:Lawful Good Deities Category:Minor Deities Category:Deities